A decorative sheet comprising a surface protective layer, constituted by a layer of a resin cured by ionizing radiation irradiation, provided on the surface of a decorative sheet for a building material has been proposed in the art.
Since this conventional surface protective layer is in a cured state, the layer strength of the surface protective layer per se is excellent. However, when the surface protective layer is provided contiguously to other layer(s), that is, when a solid print layer, a pattern layer and the like and the surface protective layer are laminated on a substrate sheet, the adhesive strength between the solid print layer and the pattern layer and the surface protective layer is disadvantageously low. Therefore, the conventional decorative sheet has poor Hofmann's scratch resistance and, hence, in some cases cannot be practically used because the decorative sheet particularly in its horizontal face portion is easily scratched.